Little Box of Horrors
Little Box of Horrors is the 18th episode of the seventh season and the 152nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary The mythological Pandora's Box falls ino the hands of a shapeshifting demon who wants to open the box and release all the wickedness it contains. The Charmed Ones must find the Guardian who can return the released evil spirits to the box. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Brooke Nevin as Hope *Elizabeth Dennehy as Sandra *Michelle Hurd as Katya *Hayley DuMond as Nina and Katya *Shani Pride as Darcy and Katya *Don Swayze as Lucius Co-Stars *Steve Bean as Roger *Stacy Barnhisel as Linda *Greg Lindsay as Trey *Sammi Hanratty as Wendy *Kevin R. Kelly as Father Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Magic School Books ''Katya Armed with her deadly sai, this shapeshifter demon known as Katya has a long history of evil ambitions. Serving for centuries under various Dark Demonic Lords of the Underworld, she watched what she considered lesser evils advance past her in the line of succession to upper-level demondom. Determined and crafty, Katya consolidated her abilities until she was ready to initiate her own plans and become a powerful and unpredictable rogue player in the Underworld. *Note: The seen entry in the book was longer, but only this paragraph was about the Charmed character. The rest of the text was there to fill the page. Potions *Paige used a potion to vanquish Katya. Powers *'Levitation:' Used by Katya whilst fighting with Nina. *'Energy Blast:' Used by Nina to attack Katya. Hope used it to attack Phoebe and protect herself from Katya's sai. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Wyatt, Paige and Sandra. *'Shredding:' Type of Teleportation used by Katya. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Katya to shapeshift into Nina and Darcy. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to orb the Book of Shadows to him and to orb an alphabet block onto the map. Paige used it to orb the sai away and to orb the Box into her hands. Wyatt later used it to orb his toys into the air. *'Sensing:' Used by Katya (Shapeshifted into Nina) to sense if Pandora's Box was in Hope's room. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by Katya to make her voice sound more deep and like Darcy's. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Sandra to orb Phoebe to Piper. Paige used it to orb Darcy to the Manor. *'Energy balls:' Used by Lucius, trying to open the Box. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Lucius. *'Super Strength:' Used by Katya to throw Darcy across a cave. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to glamour into Hope. *'Calling:' Used by Hope to call the sorrows back into the Box. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Wyatt to let his toys float in the air. Artifacts *'Pandora's Box' - An ancient magical box that contains all of the sorrows of the world. Katya sought to unleash the sorrows and hunted down its guardians. Notes and Trivia *The title is a reference to the Roger Corman film, later adapted into a musical which was then itself developed into a movie ''"Little Shop of Horrors". *The WB used the promo title "Pandora's Box" for this episode. *The musical piece that plays when Katya advances on Hope after she has released the sorrows would be used again in "Vaya Con Leos", in the scene before Leo is frozen. *Wyatt usage in Telekinetic Orbing in the end of the episode is similar to Melinda's usage in it in The Heir Up There. *The song that Linda, the women trapped in the elevator with Paige, sings to Wendy, the little girl, is the same one that Paige and the Crone sang to Wyatt in "Sense and Sense Ability". Cultural References *The title is a reference to the film, musical and a movie musical "Little Shop of Horrors". *Piper says that Leo is like Mr. Mom, making a reference to 1983 film, starring Michael Keaton and Teri Garr. *Hope's character and storyline clearly references (and likely pays homage to) Buffy the Vampire Slayer, as Hope is, like Buffy Summers, a young and apparently ordinary student who discovers she is a heroine of her generation. **Nina's line about "one girl being born in every generation" references the Slayer prophecy seen on Buffy, which says that in every generation a vampire slayer is born to defeat the forces of darkness. *Katya said that Pandora's Box was "a gift the gods gave to Prometheus". In mythology, the box was given to Epimetheus, the brother of Prometheus, instead. Glitches *When Paige complains about the ringing in her ear, she's rubbing her temple with her right hand and holding a coffee mug with her left. In the next shot, the position of her hands and the mug have changed. *When scrying for Pandora's Box Piper says it is on the UC Berkeley campus; however, it is in a dorm room and there are no dorms on the actual campus. Also, the interior is not actually that of a UC Berkeley dorm, nor is the building they show the exterior of dorm rooms. *Sandra, the Elder, said Guardians are supposed to guard the box from being opened by demons but demons can't open the box, which is later shown when Katya tries to open it. *When Piper and Phoebe bring home Hope and Darcy (who is really Katya) Piper says, "there's still a demon on the loose, and the longer he is, the more we're all going to be affected." However, Piper said "he" even though Katya is a female. *There is a discrepancy in the episode about who can open the box. According to Sandra everyone can open it, but according to Katya only Guardians can open it, and that is also seems to be the real case. Continuity Errors * In "Sin Francisco", Leo said that the sin box was probably how the Pandora's Box myth got started, but in this episode he seems to know and has always known that Pandora's Box is, in fact, real. Gallery Behind the Scenes normal_photots02.jpg photots01.jpg International Titles *'French:' La petite boîte des horreurs (The Little Box of Horrors) *'Czech:' Skříňka hrůz (Box of Horrors) *'Slovak:' Skrinka hrôz (Box of Horrors) *'Spanish (Spain):' La cajita de los horrores (The Box{small} of Horrors) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La Caja de Pandora (The Pandora's Box) *'Serbian:' Mala kutija horora *'Italian:' Il vaso di pandora (Pandora's Box) *'German:' Die Büchse der Pandora (Pandora's Box) *'Hungarian:' Rémségek kicsiny doboza (Little Box of Horrors) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7